


French Fry Fantasies

by Lukas17



Series: Hornitine Time [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: BDSM, Clubbing, Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Multi, Public Humiliation, Sex Club, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukas17/pseuds/Lukas17
Summary: Zack was a man with a very active imagination despite his very active sex life. So when that sex life is on pause for a few days so Cloud can get some rest his active imagination goes into overdrive.Though judicious consumption of spuds likely didn't help the matter either.Featuring a dom!Cloud in a dress and questionable dietary choices.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife, brief zack fair/tifa lockhart
Series: Hornitine Time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739134
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	French Fry Fantasies

Week four of quarantine. Zack had spent the entire day watching reruns of old sitcoms and vacuumed the entire apartment for the second time that week. Not because he was scared of getting sick, but because his body had grown a bit restless from sitting around and eating. Fucking he wasn’t so tired of, but Cloud called for a three day break citing a lack of enhancements. Which, while understandable, meant Zack had to find something to do in between meals. On that day he’d settled with watching old Disney movies and pretending that he wasn’t wide awake long into the night.

“Are you frying french fries?” He asked. It was three am and Cloud was in the kitchen. A bag of frozen french fries on the counter and some oil heating on the stove. Really he didn’t need to ask the question. Clearly that’s what was happening.

“Do you want some?”

“No! I don’t want any! I’ve eaten enough as it is.”

“I see.” Cloud said. He then dumped the entire bag in the oil.

“I’m serious! I’ve got love handles coming in.”

“And they’re lovely.”

“I’m not going to fit into my fatigues when this is over.”

“That’d be a shame.”

“Not all of us just magically stay skinny you asshole.”

“Oh I’m the asshole? For feeding your ass, Bitchary Fair?”

“That’s not my name!”

“I shoulda never listened to my mother older men are the worst.” He began spooning the crispy, brown fries out of the hot oil and onto a plate lined with paper towels. “You want any seasonings on this.”

“No, I just want ranch.”

Cloud silently pulled out the last of the fries. “Get the ranch yourself you damn heathen.”

“Fine!”

Zack had a problem. And that problem was that Cloud was a good cook, and in this free time he was cooking three meals a day. People told him everything in moderation. But Zack did not do moderation. He ate what was in front of him until it was all gone. They couldn’t buy family sized bags of chips because Zack would mindlessly eat them all in one afternoon and then have dinner.

So Zack was in trouble. The beautiful, crispy fries were on the plate and he had his ranch, which was a perfectly acceptable french fry dip. Cloud had his ketchup, and the TV had an episode of unsolved mysteries on.

And, like always, Cloud was a reasonable human being and tapped out once he ate his fill. And instead Zack kept going and going, mindlessly watching Unsolved Mysteries, until that entire plate of greasy, potato-y goodness was gone.

Like with any potato dinner it didn’t take long for Zack to somehow make his way to the couch. The TV was on but not too loud, and Cloud had settled in at the coffee table painting figurines. A comfortable environment that inevitably made Zack’s eyelids droop. Every blink lasted longer and longer until he couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore and he fell into the blissful abyss of slumber.

“Zack wake up!”

And just like that Zack was awake and panicking slightly. He shot up to make sure that there definitely wasn’t some random attacker in their apartment. And instead he saw Cloud just a few steps away standing at the doorway. But at some point he’d changed out of his orange basketball shorts and blue sweatshirt into a dress. The one with a purple corset and a big, black skirt. Cloud was busy putting on a deep, red lipstick while Zack couldn’t help but sit around and stare.

“Are you gonna get dressed or what?”

“What?”

“For the club?”

“We’re going to the club? But what about -”

“Zack I did not shave my legs and stuff myself into stockings for you to sleep through the whole thing. Get dressed let’s go.”

Thankfully Zack could get dressed quickly when prodded, but a pair of leather pants and a collar were not exactly difficult to put on. Once dressed he hurried back to the front door where Cloud was waiting.

The club they were speaking of was Tifa’s club. Opened up a few years after her bar, and significantly bigger. Several floors for entertainment, multiple bars, and even more back rooms people could rent out for play. The decor was black and red. A little typical of clubs of this type, but Zack wasn’t about to complain about the closest one to their home.

As friends of the owner they were allowed automatically inside. No need to wait in line, no need to pay the door charge. Which was nice because Zack did not bring a jacket. Inside was beautiful. Themed like an old time mansion with multiple rooms and hallways. There were four floors, with the first floor working as a sort of general entrance. There was a few live music performers who were not dressed in fetish wear, but in long dresses and smart suits. On this lower level there was one bar and an area to dance in. It was the most tame, and some people never ventured above.

But this obviously was not their first time, and they weren’t all that interested in mingling with people who were mostly looking for a more fancy version of a normal club. So they went to the elevator, because Cloud liked to walk as little as possible when in heels, and went up to the second floor.

The second floor was more intense. The area was sometimes was used for dancing, but with the first floor featuring dance the area wasn’t often used for there. Instead there was a stage in the middle for public performances. People who maybe make up a routine could book a time slot and perform. They’d done it once or twice, but it was a popular activity for couples so getting a slot in was difficult. And Zack wasn’t eager to overuse the friend privilege when there were so many other benefits associated with it.

Besides the stage there was a sitting area and a main bar. The level functioned more like a casino or a restaurant with waiters in latex taking orders. It was all about the atmosphere, customers couldn’t actually touch them. Outside of that this was where people went if they wanted to rent a room. Third floor had the standard rooms, and fourth had the premium rooms. Stocked with all the gear one could ever want or need and then some.

They had barely stepped off the elevator before Zack was pulled aside to a dark corner. Technically public play wasn’t allowed. But no one really cared if a dom took a second to get their sub in order. Hell the entire reason a place like this existed was to make it acceptable for that kind of public play.

“I’m going to have to step away for a bit, and I want you to behave while I’m gone.” Cloud said. Voice low in Zack’s ear and hand gripping Zack’s arm tightly. Zack was so happy at being properly manhandled that he almost forgot to respond.

“Yes ma’am.”

“Good.” Cloud’s grip left and he pulled out marker, seemingly from nowhere but there were so many ruffles and ties Zack simply couldn’t tell where exactly it came from. His breathing stopped as Cloud uncapped the thing and he quickly scribbled a few words on Zack’s left pec.

“Property of Cloud Strife. I think that’ll get the point across.” Cloud said, capping the marker. Zack felt hot and embarrassed in a way that only managed to arouse him. He liked the idea of someone giving him a once over, thinking of approaching him or touching him, but then stopping when they saw he belonged to someone else.

“Thank you ma’am.” He said, somehow out of breath. Cloud leaned back in, his hand coming up to grip his neck, there was no force behind it but the action felt possessive. He was a prized toy that his owner didn’t want to share.

“Be good.” Cloud whispered in his ear. “I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

The spell was broken when Cloud turned and left. Zack was left in the corner, feeling both too warm and too cool. He wanted Cloud back, but couldn’t help the buzz of arousal the exchange left him with. It was embarrassing to be so clearly horny and marked, but this was nothing if not the perfect place for that. Everyone on this floor was in some stage of horny.

But it was clear that there was a method to Cloud’s madness. They weren’t too far from the bar, and where there was a bar one would eventually find Tifa. She looked beautiful, as always. Zack was more of an ass man then a boob man. But for Tifa he made an exception. She wore a top with a v-neck so deep he saw her belly button and just a hint of a nipple. Plus some leather pants, high heels, and purple lipstick. Thankfully she was a safe flirt, so Zack wouldn’t hurt any feelings if he flirted with her

“Hey Zack.” She said casually. “Want a drink?”

“No thanks.” He leaned against the bar, “Just wanted to see my favorite bar tender. Wondering what you were up to.”

She smiled as she grabbed a shaker, “I’m working. Anna called in sick.”

“Whaaaat? You have no time for me?”

“I never said that.” A bit of shaking revealed that despite the slight nip slip Tifa was taped down as solidly a woman of her stature could be. A bit disappointing, since it prevented an actual nip slip, but Zack had wondered what was keeping her in there. The drink ended up becoming a negroni, and was passed to a man wearing a latex mask.

“So you do have time for me?”

“I can certainly make time.” As owner there was no one there to stop her from stepping out from behind the bar. “Where’s Cloud?”

“Off somewhere.” He replied. Tifa pulled him back towards the storage room behind the bar for a bit of privacy.

“Well I guess that means you’re mine for the moment.”

Tifa leaned in for a searing hot kiss. One that left him feeling a little weak in the knees. She was a dom, and thus like to give her subs what they wanted. And what Zack wanted was for someone to be a little forceful, a bit rough. He leaned into the kiss, didn’t resist her control. Because he wanted to feel controlled. He wanted to feel like something to be used.

Tifa broke away, her lips hovered just over his. “You two need a room?”

“I couldn’t take from ya.”

Tifa’s hand slipped into his back pocket to leave what was clearly a key. “We’ve been slow upstairs.” She dropped down and left a kiss on his pec, pulling back to reveal her purple lipstick had stained the spot, “Plus I heard Cloud has some plans.”

The purple lipstick mark was left just an inch above Cloud’s little inscription. A clear challenge that Cloud immediately noticed when he rejoined Zack at the bar after Tifa returned back to work.

“I see you can’t keep it in your pants for five minutes.” Cloud said. The reprimand wasn’t convincingly angry, but Zack still felt that hot bit of shame regardless. No he couldn’t. Temptation was around every corner and he couldn’t stop himself.

Cloud fished the key from his back pocket as if he knew it was there. He lead Zack up to the top floor by the collar, walking just fast enough that it was difficult to keep up.

The top floor had few rooms then the third, but they were all bigger. With more tools in them and nicer amenities. The beds were bigger, sheets softer. Along with standard whips and restraints there was a wall with a series of hooks if someone wanted to be vertical, along with various other toys that most people didn’t have at home.

Typically rooms were rented out by the hour, but the woman let them know that they could use it until three in the morning. The room she led them to was at the end of the hallway. Inside there was the bed fitted with red sheets. Otherwise pretty much all of the supplies were semi-hidden away behind closets or in drawers. They’d done this plenty of times so they knew where everything was.

“Get on the bed.” Cloud ordered right after the door closed. Zack quickly took a seat on the soft bed as Cloud went to the dresser, walking slowly like this was a casual visit. He rifled through the top drawer, pulling out a few restraints.

“Lay down.” Was the next order. Zack didn’t even need to be told to also raise his arms up, he knew what was expected of him. His heart raced as Cloud used the ties to tie his hands together and hooked them up to the wall.

“Tifa said you got plans.”

“I’m always planning.” Cloud stepped back. “But it’s interesting that you’d bring up Tifa. Given the fact that I told you to behave.”

“I did behave!” His protest wasn’t all that forceful. He watched Cloud trace a finger down his chest.

“No you didn’t.” Cloud’s hand traveled lower. Down past the waistband of his pants to cup his dick. He was half hard, the leather fabric provided nice friction. One little squeeze sent a jolt down his spine, the threat clear and ultimately welcome.

“She came onto me.”

Cloud squeezed just a bit tighter, making Zack gasp and squirm. “Lies. Tifa knows what’s mine. And she knows to talk to me if she wants a taste. You just have no self control.”

One last squeeze and the hand was gone, giving Zack enough room to quickly get fully hard.Almost uncomfortably so. 

Cloud sat on the edge of the bed and leaned over Zack’s restrained form. “I think you need to learn your place.”

Zack wasn’t given a chance to retort. Cloud leaned down and enveloped his mouth in a kiss. A hand came up to grip Zack’s chin, keeping him in place and forcing him to relinquish every ounce of control. It was slow and sensual in a way that just made him more antsy. Cloud took his time exploring Zack’s mouth.

Cloud’s left hand skirted down his torso, stopping once to squeeze the offending pec before swiftly going lower. The fingers slipped into the front of Zack’s pants and ran down the length of his hard cock. Zack shook at the feeling of being pushed that much closer to the edge, and resisted trying to hump Cloud’s hand. That wouldn’t get him anywhere.

After a moment Cloud pulled back. His lipstick was smeared all over his mouth, which meant it was also probably on Zack’s mouth. He didn’t really mind that too much. He watched Cloud pull out a very familiar looking cock ring. Cloud pulled down his pants just enough to slip the ring on his dick and balls.

“M-ma’am.” He begged, quickly his legs were also restrained. “She tricked me. I didn’t do anything.”

“Keep begging and I might believe you.” Cloud pulled out a tube of bright, red lipstick to touch up his make up. Giving himself a new layer of pigment to use before capping it and putting it away. “I think three should be enough.”

“Three? T-three what?”

“Don’t you worry about that.”

Cloud worked at a leisurely pace, pulling out a few candles and lighting them. He let Zack watch for a bit before blind folding him. Zack felt like he couldn’t breath. The tension making the air too thick, and thus too difficult for him to speak. Cloud was mostly silent, and Zack could only see darkness. But he could hear the skirts of Cloud’s dress and practically feel the movement. He could feel Cloud approach, and tensed up. Waiting for something painful.

Instead the gentlest feather danced down his chest. He flinched and grunted at the contact. After a moment it came again, dancing around his nipple and causing the skin to pucker up almost painfully. Pitiful moans feel from Zack’s mouth unbidden. He wanted to move but the restraints wouldn’t allow for any of that.

The feather wandered lower, until it brushed against Zack’s hard dick, bare to the air and hot despite how cool it was. A touch so light it was maddening. Nothing to grind against, it practically wasn’t a touch at all. But he reacted to it like it was. Heading closer and closer to that sweet abyss, but failing to make it there because he was prevented from cumming. Leaving him maddeningly close to completion, but unable to make it. Soon his hips were rising from the bed as look for any amount of friction, any amount of release. And Cloud refused to give it to him. Eventually pulling the feather away and leaving him to come down from that almost high.

Cloud chuckled, a sound that was closer than expected. There was a firmer sensation that appeared right on his collarbone. A hot kiss planted firmly enough, likely to spread the ruby, red lipstick further. Another mark. Establishing ownership. Cloud could mark up his things however he pleased.

“You know, I should get my name tattoed on ya. Maybe right here.” Cloud said, caressing his lower stomach right above his dick. “Or a tramp stamp. But I kinda want it higher so you can’t hide it in the locker room. Do you think that’s a good idea?”

“Y-yes ma’am.”

“Good. Maybe we can get you some new piercings too. Some nipple ones. So I can twist ‘em. I like having little things I can twist.”

All this conversation distracted Zack long enough that he screamed when the first warm splotch hit his chest. His chest bucked up and he was instantly confused and just a bit disoriented. Once he calmed down well enough a second drop hit his stomach. And then a third. There was no rhyme or reason to their locations, they just landed where they wanted. Just shy of painful.

A hand walked up his thigh, then slowly wrapped around his cock. Zack went feral at the sensation, and furiously tried to get more friction. The hand was tight, and just a bit uncomfortable. But he was drawn to the sensation anyway. Pushing himself until he was just on the edge, just there. But so far. Completely unable to finish because of the damn tie. Soon the hand retreated and the drops stopped. Things were still again except for his heavy breathing filling the room and he came down from yet another almost completion. Completely frustrated and yet so hormone addled that he couldn’t process anything.

“I think I’ll skip number three.” Cloud said softly. There was a rustle of fabric. “If you beg for it.”

Zack took in a shaky breath. “Ma-ma’am. Please. Please let me cum. I’m sorry, I couldn’t help myself. I’m a slut, but I’ll only be your slut from now on.”

The tension on his legs loosened, “That’s what I like to hear.”

Zack was flipped over, the tie for his hands flexible enough to twist without much fuss. Cloud pushed him to a position on his knees. At some point Cloud had ditched the dress, but every once in a while Zack felt the brush of a garter belt and he wanted to turn around and look at Cloud. See the way the corset cinched in his waist. The confidence Cloud carried himself with when he was wearing this.

“Don’t go all quiet on me.” Cloud said, “You wanna cum, you gotta earn it. You gotta beg.”

Cloud roughly pushed in him until he was in as far as he could go, and Zack nearly passed out the feeling was so good. His head was tugged back when Cloud gripped his hair.

The pace was fast. Cloud sounded close, and Zack would’ve cum at least two times already if he didn’t have the cock ring on.

“Please. P-please let me cum. Ma’am. I did everything you said I-I. Please please please.” He begged.

The hand in his hair traveled lower, eventually the palm cupping his chin and the thumb caressed his cheek. “Who do you belong to?”

“I belong to you. Always you.”

“That’s what I like to hear.”

Zack almost sobbed when he felt the hand travel lower. His heart sped up as fingers slipped to the ring. He wanted relief, he needed relief. Slowly the hand tugged at the ring and-

Zack’s eyes snapped open. The walls were gray like his home and the TV was airing an old movie from the eighties. Cloud sat just two feet away on the floor working on a third figurine, the other two stood on scratch paper. Drying.

“Hey - babe...”

“Hmm?”

“What time is it?”

Cloud paused to check his phone. “Five in the morning.”

“Cool.... cool.” He shifted and oh, that was an uncomfortable feeling in his pants. “Hey uh.... you wanna have sex or something?”

“Not particularly.”

“Cool. That’s cool.” Zack shifted and wiggled until his feet hit the floor. “Imma just- Imma just head to the bathroom.”

“M’kay stay safe in there.”

“I’ll try.” Zack said, hobbling down the hallway.


End file.
